


revelations

by giftedsun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Stormpilot, i dont think theres any warnings?, just something i found in my drafts and liked, theres a blood mention but its like. barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedsun/pseuds/giftedsun
Summary: poe tells finn about shooting fn-2003.





	revelations

They’re laying in the grass outside the resistance base. Finn, flat on his back, arms folded across his chest, and Poe, up on one elbow next to him, is staring at Finn.  
“What?” Finn asks, anxiously. Poe’s staring is… not a bad thing, not at all, but it always makes Finn feel slightly jumpy, and ticklish inside, and he’s not sure why. It might have something to do with why Finn’s skin prickles whenever Poe touches him, or why Finn gets nervous when he talks to Poe. It's a strange feeling, but not unpleasant, at all. It warms him from the inside, like a hug. Or a flame.  
Poe is silent for a minute longer, now looking down and tracing patterns in the grass with his index finger. When he speaks, his voice is slightly raspy.  
“You were him, right? The trooper, on Jakku. With the…. with the marks on your helmet.” Finn doesn’t understand why Poe doesn’t just say blood. In fact, he doesn’t understand why Poe is bringing this up at all.  
“Yeah.That was me. I got them from this other trooper, he was hit. I went to see if I could help, at all, but I was too late. He reached up, and left the blood marks.”  
“I’m sorry. About your friend. That was my fault, and I’m not sure if you knew that.” He drops his elbow and lays down completely. “So, I’m sorry. For them.”  
No, Finn didn’t know that. It might have upset him, a little, if Poe didn’t sound so torn up about it, like he’s going to cry. And that’s not okay. Finn won’t make Poe cry. He had felt sad, at FN-2003's death, but he hadn't had much time to process it before he had been swept up in a galactic war. It hits Finn with a numbed pang, now, like a press into a bruise.  
“He wasn’t really my friend. Slip. That was his nickname, because of his clumsiness. I was always taking care of him. He was a bad stormtrooper, and when you’re not good at what they do… you don’t see those troopers again. So I always tried to help him out.” Finn swallows. He’s surprised to feel tears at his eyes, thinking about Slip. “Lot of good it did, seeing as I turned out to be the worst stormtrooper ever.” He tries for a smile, and it comes easier than he thought it would.  
Finn reaches for Poe’s hand. Poe accepts it. “So, Poe, it’s okay. I know it wasn’t your fault.” He squeezes Poe’s hand. “Besides, if you hadn’t, you might have died. And you and me? We’re much better friends than Slip and I ever could be. Right?” The smile is natural, now.  
Poe squeezes back, smiles back. “Yeah, buddy. That’s right.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i'm emily, i love stormpilot a lot, and this is the first thing i've ever written for them! i know it's short, but i wanted to get a feel of the characters, and i liked the idea of this and i liked finding it randomly in my google docs. i really hope you liked it, and please drop a kudos or a comment down there if you did!  
> thank you, i love u all


End file.
